Castigo
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud regresa de sus entregas por la noche y Tifa decide castigarlo por haber llegado tarde de nuevo. One-Shot con un leve toque de Lemon xD


**Cloud and Tifa****  
"Castigo"  
Escrito por**** Strifegirl**

Esa noche, Cloud regresa de su entrega y llega tarde al bar. No quería que Tifa se molestara con él por llegar tarde de nuevo, así que asoma su cabeza primero antes de entrar por la puerta principal. Por suerte, no había nadie alrededor. Aliviado, Cloud deja salir un suspiro y se abre camino entre el bar sin ser visto. Coloca a First Tsurugi contra la puerta y luego se dirige hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación en silencio. Y justo cuando pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya, Tifa aparece de la nada.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Ella cruza sus brazos con el ceño fruncido. Cloud detuvo sus pasos y de inmediato cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. Poco a poco vuelve su cabeza para hacer frente a Tifa, pero tenía miedo de ver su expresión.

"Hey Teef…" Vaciló un segundo antes de voltear su cabeza. "Um… siento mucho haber llegado tarde… de nuevo." Avergonzado, se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tifa lo mira con seriedad y Cloud simplemente baja la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

"Hmm… Bueno, supongo que tendré que castigarte esta vez…" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Cloud la vuelve a ver con una mirada confundida. "¿A qué te refieres con eso…?"

Tifa se ríe un poco y luego lo mira con una mirada arrogante. "Voy a enseñarte una lección que no olvidarás…" Ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él. Cloud tragó saliva y comienza a sudar al ver su mirada fija en él. Cloud retrocede unos pasos mientras ella se le acercaba y choca con su espalda en la pared. Tifa lo acorrala entre ella y la pared provocando que el rostro de Cloud se ruborizara. Tifa coloca sus manos sobre su pecho y lentamente comienza a frotarlo hasta llegar a su cuello.

"Tifa… yo…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Tifa puso su boca en la suya. Fue tomado por sorpresa y no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Ella comienza a besarlo apasionadamente y Cloud se petrifica. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos. Luego de unos instantes, Tifa rompe el beso dejando a Cloud sorprendido.

"Cielos, me decepcionas Cloud. Creí que eras bueno en esto…" ella sonríe con arrogancia mientras lo libera del agarre. La mirada perpleja de Cloud desapareció en un segundo al verla sonreír de esa manera y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que debía hacer.

"Ven aquí…" la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Tifa se sorprendió al ver su reacción, pero de inmediato respondió al beso con la misma ternura. El beso no duró mucho, pero su intensidad era profunda y a la vez suave; tal y como a ella le gustaba. Ella siempre se derretía con esos besos y Cloud sabía cómo complacerla con sus labios. "¿Qué tal estuvo?" Susurró en voz baja mientras separaba sus labios de ella.

"No está mal…" ella sonríe mientras se lame el labio inferior. "Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor." Ella arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Cloud frunció el ceño y una vez más une sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado y su intensidad fue mas profunda. Cloud se deja llevar por sus emociones y se olvida de su entorno sólo para concentrarse en ella. Sus labios eran como una droga, tan suaves y dulces, que se tomó su tiempo para degustarlos. Su pasión aumentaba con cada caricia y profundiza aún más mientras jugaba con su lengua. Tifa gemía de placer al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca y ella también comienza a jugar con la suya, dándole suaves masajes en su lengua. Cloud a su vez emite leves gemidos mientras la besaba y pronto comienza a ser consumido por la lujuria. Tifa separa sus labios por un segundo para recuperar el aliento de tan apasionado beso.

"Whoa…" jadeó. "A eso es lo que le llamo un beso…" ella susurra en sus labios.

"¿Te gustó…?"

"Oh sí…"

Cloud cierra los ojos mientras ella rozaba sus labios contra los suyos. La envuelve por la cintura y lentamente, comienza abrir su boca para esperar el contacto… hasta que…

"Bueno, fue divertido." Tifa se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino para continuar limpiando los platos.

Desconcertado, Cloud abre los ojos y deja caer su mandíbula. "¿Es una broma?" reclamó. "¿En verdad piensas dejarme así?"

"Bueno, yo te advertí que te iba a castigar…" se burla de él.

"Vamos Tifa…"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte." Le dijo en tono sarcástico. "Por cierto, creo que deberías subir y tomar una ducha antes de que tu pequeño amigo empiece a morder." Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras miraba sus pantalones.

Cloud frunció el ceño y Tifa lucha por contener su risa al ver su expresión. "Espero que no te arrepientas de esto luego…" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"_Créeme, ya lo estoy…"_ se murmuró a si misma. Cloud no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que ella le ordenó y aceptó su castigo como un buen chico. Se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su habitación.

Tifa por su parte, estaba haciendo lo posible por no reírse, hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Deja los platos por un segundo y se asoma por las escaleras para asegurarse de que él ya no se encontraba allí para escucharla y es entonces cuando empieza a reír. Jamás pensó que seria tan fácil persuadirlo. Sin embargo, ella también se siente algo excitada por el apasionado beso y simplemente sacudió su cabeza para evitar su rubor.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Cloud se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, acostado boca arriba. Estaba tan agotado por el largo viaje de regreso que colapsó. De repente, una figura se asoma por la puerta y poco a poco se acerca hacia la cama para tomar asiento al lado de Cloud. Unos delicados dedos comienzan a frotar su vientre y Cloud sonríe levemente al sentir el contacto. Lentamente abre sus ojos y contempla con profundo anhelo al culpable de esas tiernas caricias.

"Estaba empezando a creer que no ibas a venir." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿En verdad crees que te iba a dejar ir así de fácil?" le dijo con una sonrisa en su boca. Cloud se levanta de la cama y extiende sus brazos para abrazarla mientras comienza a besarla. Tifa lo envuelve con sus brazos y corresponde al beso. Ella mete sus manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciarle la espalda y Cloud emite leves gemidos al sentir sus calidas manos recorrer su piel. Luego rompe con el beso para susurrarle algo en voz baja.

"¿Ya estoy libre de mi pecado?" Sopló suaves susurros en sus labios.

"Eso es lo que tu crees…" respondió en voz baja. Tifa coloca sus manos en su pecho y lo empuja hacia la cama para luego colocarse encima de él. Cloud abre sus ojos aun mas después de ver su reacción y ella se inclina para darle un tierno beso. "Esta noche, voy a estar a cargo."

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Cloud. "Sí, señora…" respondió con una leve sonrisa. Tifa vuelve a unir sus labios y Cloud se deja llevar por sus caricias. Por lo general, él era el que tomaba el control de la situación, dirigiendo cada uno de sus movimientos para que ella pudiera obtener el mayor placer. Pero esta vez le tocaba someterse a su dueña.

Fin.

* * *

**_A/N: Si ya se que esto debió haber sido un lemon xD pero no quise continuarlo puesto que ya estoy trabajando en uno :3 espero que les haya gustado mi semi-lemon xD _**


End file.
